Happy Valentine's! (The Sherlock FemSlash Way!)
by Queer And Making Waves
Summary: Just what the title says loves. Rated M for reasons you will most likely see later if you read. This is a genderbent AU Sherlock fic. LESBIAN LOVERS. Don't like, don't read. Please tell me if you would like me to make this into a series!
1. At Work

Hello dears! Thanks for reading this! It's my first fic here and I would love reviews, :3

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Sherlock, a minor science professor at John's Hopkin's looks up from her half written hypothesis to see her girlfriend, Jane Watson. Jane looks entirely normal. Same short blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, short stature, black skinny jeans, leather jacket, and a t- shirt. There was only one thing off. Jane was holding a sparkly red bag covered in hearts. Sherlock stared for a few moments, still distracted by her hypothesis on human blood's reactivity with certain types of bleach.

The scientist started counting days in her head. _Damn. It is Valentine's Day._ Sherlock thought to herself. This screwed with her plans. It was already eight p.m.. She blushed when she realized that Jane was holding out the bag for her to take. Sherlock hadn't gotten a present for her blonde girlfriend. This was embarrassing. Thank god there was no one else in the AP Chemistry lab but her and Jane.

Jane grinned as she watched Sherlock work out from the haze her intense concentration on her  
science had caused. Her expression was entirely adorable. Her straight aquiline nose was bunched up and the cutest little wrinkle had formed between her nearly harsh charcoal eyes. Her soft pink lips had formed the loveliest little pout. Her black hair was falling into her eyes and over her glasses.

"You forgot it was Valentine's didn't you." It was not a question Sherlock noted as the blonde said it.

"I did not forget." Sherlock argued even though she had. She really _had_.

"Yes you did." Jane was amused and Sherlock could tell.

"I did not!" Now she was indignant at the accusation. Sherlock was aware that it was stupid to argue, but she couldn't help herself! "I did not forget!" The scientist grinned, "But I guess you don't want your present then." The raven haired girl had a sleek sly expression on her face that entirely belied the chaos and panic of her mind. _I don't have a gift! What am I doing?! _Jane smirked. She knew exactly what was going on. Silly Sherlock and her forgetfulness. But Jane decided to play along.

"I do want my present, where is it?" Sherlock suddenly had a brilliant idea. A wonderful, brilliant, marvelous idea. With a capital I. Her eyes took on a special sheen she only got when she was feeling especially proud of herself. Sherlock leaned in very close to the blonde making sure her lips brushed Jane's suddenly sensitive neck. Jane shivered at the contact. Sherlock's veins hummed with sudden excitement.

"I'm not sure it's an appropriate gift for giving in a classroom" Sherlock said gesturing around herself at the surprisingly spotless lab that she taught her college classes in. Jane groans slightly and spins around at high speed.

"Why not?" She leaned in and hovered just a hair's breadth away from Sherlock's lips, "It wouldn't be the first time you've broken rules for your own pleasure." Sherlock debates this for a moment before saying regretfully,

"Yes, but I want this to be more special." Jane's eyes widened. Sherlock was actually being considerate for once. She smiled softly and pressed her lips gently to Sherlock's before stepping back and saying, with an air of finality,

"Alright. Then I'll meet you at home dear." Sherlock nodded, already calculating how fast she'd have to wrap her work up to get home before Jane. Her girlfriend probably had an hour more or so of work. If Sherlock left then, she might make it in time to have everything set up.

"Wait!" Jane stopped at the door,

"Yes Sherlock?" Sherlock looked somewhat put out.

"What about my present?" Jane grinned and continued walking, talking over her shoulder as she left

"You don't get yours until I get mine." _It's only fair I guess._ Sherlock needed to hustle home! She'd have to make a stop at the shop first though. The scientist grinned like crazy. She was going to make her an Jane's first time perfect.

* * *

Hi again! Would you like more? I'll probably post it soon! But feedback! :)


	2. At Dinner

Second chapter already loves! Hope you like it! And please, please, please, please review! *makes puppy dog eyes at the readers*

* * *

Jane stepped into the flat she shared with Sherlock a tad warily. Her scientist girlfriend had a tendency to blow stuff up. To her surprise there was nothing on fire, nor were there unrecognizable substances plastered to the ceiling. The place in fact, looked quite nice. It was obvious Sherlock had tidied up, but nothing else seemed different until Jane walked into the kitchen. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered a bit.

"Good evening Mistress." Sherlock said politely, grinning inwardly at Jane's expression.

"Sherlock?" The blonde suddenly couldn't muster enough saliva to say more.

"Yes Mistress?" Sherlock asked mock-innocently, tilting her head to the side in way she knew drove Jane crazy. Jane swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the sudden heat in her lower belly.

"What," She paused to wet her lips, "What exactly are you wearing?"

"Oh this?" Sherlock made a grand sweeping gesture at her outfit. Jane nodded, unable to speak further because _damn_. Sherlock looked . . . well, damn pretty much covered it.

"It's my uniform Mistress." Sherlock said with a cat in the cream smile. Jane swallowed again, this time almost audibly. Sherlock, the dastardly sexy woman, wasn't wearing a uniform as such, maybe a seductress' uniform. For one it was red. For two the skirt was so short Jane wasn't sure it counted it also had a frilly white underskirt. And the corset like bodice was so low cut Sherlock's admittedly well shaped and sized chest was practically popping out of the garment. The dress had no sleeves. Her black hair was mussed and tousled in a way that looked like she had just had sex. Her gray eyes were darkly outlined, and her lips were a dark burgundy color. She looked utterly edible.

"And what, pray tell, are you planning to do in that 'uniform' Sherlock?" Sherlock smirked.

"Serve my mistress of course." Jane had a little trouble breathing after that statement.

"What would you like first Mistress?" Sherlock motioned toward the table and Jane finally noticed that there was quite a feast spread out on the table; spaghetti, bread sticks, and she saw there was chocolate cake for dessert. It was not quite the dessert Jane wanted. Jane breathed deeply as she tried to dispel the image of Sherlock sprawled out on the table, legs spread, back arched, breath coming in short pants as Jane-

"Mistress. Perhaps you would like to take a seat and start your dinner?" Jane shook her head as if to rid herself of her thoughts. She then nodded at her sexy, sexy girlfriend. Sherlock nodded back and went and pulled out a chair for Jane. The blonde sat down and then caught Sherlock's wrist as she moved to stand behind Jane's chair,

"Sit with me,"Sherlock hesitated, "Please?" The raven haired woman nodded, and then sat across the table from her soon-to-be-lover.

"Mistress?" Sherlock questioned hesitantly. Jane smiled,

"You can stop with the mistress thing Sherlock." The raven nodded and then smiled at her girlfriend.

"So," Sherlock said conversationally, "What do you think of my gown?" Jane raised an eyebrow,

"Gown?" Sherlock blushed at the pure lust in Jane's voice. Jane herself couldn't fight off the urge to sneak a hand up Sherlock's thigh, her fingers coming to a stop only when they reached the lace of Sherlock's panties. Her efforts were rewarded by the stutter in Sherlock's breathing and the drop in the octave of her voice as she said,

"Jane, we have to eat first, I don't want all of my hard work to go to waste." Jane nodded reluctantly and brought her hand back out from under the table. She reached for her fork, suddenly uncertain. Sherlock didn't always do well when cooking. Did Jane already mention her tendency to make previously inert substances explode?

Sherlock rolled her eyes as if she knew exactly what Jane was thinking, "Relax Jane. I bought the stuff from a restaurant." Jane was instantly relieved. She dug in. It was a good meal, their conversation was a tad stilted though, hindered by an excess of lust and a certain impatience in the air.

But, finally the time came. All the food had been eaten, all the dishes washed and now Sherlock was walking into the hallway, beckoning Jane with her eyes. Sherlock had far too much sway in her walk for her own good. No. For Jane's own good! The blonde woman followed her girlfriend into the bedroom. She had to stop and remember how to breath for a moment. Sherlock, the sexy, beautiful, brazen women was spread eagle on their bed, her legs spread wide, her hips subtly angled up, and her hands slowly, seductively undoing the buttons on her bodice one . . . by . . . one . . .

* * *

And I am leaving it there for now! Hehe, don't you just hate cliffhangers?


	3. At Night

Third chapter dears. And I thought this was gonna be a oneshot!

* * *

Sherlock's skin was so soft, her touch gentle. And Jane couldn't get enough of her. Right then, Jane was in between Sherlock's legs, shirtless, and kissing her feverishly while her hands ran up and down Sherlock's entirely naked sides. Sherlock moaned and pressed eagerly up into Jane's sweet, hot, warmth. Jane groaned and pulled back to say,

"Why are you so damned tempting?" Sherlock gasped and didn't answer, just pushed her hips up into Jane's.

"Doesn't matter," Sherlock's voice was roughened with lust, "Just fuck me." Jane suddenly drew back. Sherlock looked at her in some surprise, _What is she doing?_

"I-" Jane stopped, her cheeks reddening "I never-" She stopped again and Sherlock got it. She smiled at Jane, surprisingly gently, kissed her softly, and said,

"It's okay love." Sherlock flipped them over carefully, "Just let me take care of it." Sherlock started at the junction of Jane's jaw and her neck leaving a trail of soft, teasing, butterfly kisses from the blonde's neck all the way to her waist. Sherlock paused just above Jane's waistband, looking up at her girlfriend questioningly. Jane gave a small, almost imperceptible nod, twisting her hands into the sheets.

Sherlock still took her time though. Teasing Jane first. Running her tongue along the oversensitive skin just over her pants line. Sucking a hickey into the skin on Jane's hip and taking the time to dip her tongue into Jane's bellybutton. She continued this absolute _torture_ until Jane gasped out a labored,

"_Pl-please!_" Sherlock grinned and then, in one swift movement, pulled Jane's jeans off. Sherlock raised an eyebrow,

"Seriously Jane?" Jane blushed and looked away from Sherlock.

"Shut up." Jane muttered, "They were on sale." Sherlock shook her head and turned her attention back to the hot pink, heart patterned boxers that her girlfriend was wearing. Those came off in a motion quite similar to the one that had left Jane bereft of her pants. Jane shivers and reaches out to run a hand through Sherlock's damp, dark hair. Sherlock gives her a sweet smile before leaning down and tonguing Jane's clit.

Jane arched up, moaning. Finally some contact! Sherlock grinned at Jane's somewhat excessive reaction. If there had been any doubt that Jane was a virgin before, it was gone now.

Sherlock decided to up the ante by bringing her fingers into the fray. Jane groaned when she felt the tip of one of Sherlock's long, thin fingers slipping into Jane's vagina, tenderly rubbing, pressing, caressing, _feeling, _all the while her tongue continues to stimulate Jane's clitoris. Jane moaned. A long, breathy, arousing sort of moan. It made Sherlock want her even more.

So she added another finger. Jane gasped and managed to speak enough to say, "Sherlock! Damn woman. I can take more than that!" Sherlock pulled away and asked,

"Can you?" She was genuinely curious, Jane was after all, otherwise a virgin. Jane got this look on her face. One that said, _I-am-going-to-fucking-kill-you-if-we-don't-have-actual-sex-__**now**__. _Sherlock decided that she liked that look. That look is in fact still her favorite to see even today.

Because that look leads to some very erotic events. Events like Jane flipping Sherlock onto her back and pinning her wrists to the sheets. And then Jane handcuffing her to the bed. And then, oh and then, forcing Sherlock to take multiple fingers (which was not so much forcing when Sherlock was begging for it), or roughly pulling on Sherlock's nipples until she moans for more.

It seemed. That while Jane was a virgin, she could be goaded into some very, _interesting_ actions.

* * *

Whoo! Haha, I'm gonna go try and calm down now. Where's my girlfriend when I need her?


	4. At Waking

I feel accomplished. Four chapters in two days. *insert cheesy voice* I've never felt so inspired! *end funny voice mode* And it's all thanks to the lovely people who read my stuff! I love you all! :"D

* * *

Sherlock doesn't think there's any better feeling in the world than waking up with that satisfying ache that tells her exactly what it was she had been doing all night long. Well, unless it's waking up with that feeling and a deeply satisfied girl you love atop you. In fact, Sherlock would have been entirely fine with staying in bed until Jane woke up on her own.

There was one small problem though. Sherlock was still handcuffed to the bed. Her arms held above her head and her wrists pressed together. Jane was draped all over Sherlock, her legs together and in between Sherlock's spread ones. Sherlock was starting to get a cramp in her left arm and it kinda hurt.

She tried to wake Jane up gently first, whispering her name, then speaking it, the shouting. Nothing was working. Finally Sherlock was forced to kick Jane in the shin while shouting in her ear. Jane finally woke up with a convulsive shudder and a sleepy "Whu-?"

By that time Sherlock was a little miffed by her girlfriend's uncivilized and rather late response, "If you be so kind. I think one of my arms is going to fall off." Jane looked very confused, sleepy, and bewildered until Sherlock shook her arms pointedly.

"Oh!" Jane blushed heavily when she finally came to her whole senses. "Right! I should unlock those." Sherlock smirked,

"Not unless you're planning to re-stage the events of last night." Jane blushed even more as she fumbled at the bedside table, searching for the keys. She managed to snag her underwear on the way (Yes the silly pink boxers), and also mumbled something about being too damn worn out to go again so soon. Sherlock grinned.

By the time Jane finally found the key to the handcuffs she had suffered through a whole lot of Sherlock's jabs about Jane purposefully stalling letting Sherlock up, and other such stuff. Once Sherlock had been let up she slipped her own panties back on. Which did absolutely nothing to cover her as they were _lace_, and not just lace but sheer lace. They actually made her seem a tad more sexy.

_Gods, Jane keep your mind out of the damn gutter! We have stuff that should be done! _Somehow this was not keeping Jane from wanting to strip Sherlock of those panties and get down and dirty. Or maybe leave the panties on and just fuck with her that way.

Sherlock's thoughts however were going a completely different, though not entirely unexpected direction.

"Jane?" Sherlock asked,

"Yes Sherlock?" Jane responded,

"When do I get my Valentine's present?" Jane shook her head at Sherlock in amused fondness. But was suddenly a bit unsure. What would Sherlock say about her gift?

"I guess you can have it now." Sherlock smiled, happy to think of presents.

/\\\/\/\

Sherlock stared. Her breath caught a little in her throat. Jane looked up at Sherlock, a tad worriedly. Jane was on one knee in front of Sherlock. They were in the middle of the hallway leading to their bedroom, Jane was right beside the little table where she had left the present the day before.

The present in question was in Jane's hands then, the little black velvet box open to reveal a beautiful ring, just a simple silver band with a white stone set in it. Despite it's simplicity, Sherlock was pretty sure that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Accepting of course the woman offering it to her.

"Sherlock?" Jane inquired hesitantly,

"Yeah?"

"Could you, possibly give me an answer?" Sherlock shook herself and remembered the question.

"I will." Jane smiled hugely,

"Really?" Sherlock smiled back at her, now, fiance.

"Of course!" And then, they leaned into each other kissed and Jane put the ring on Sherlock's finger. For some odd reason, Sherlock managed to get a hold of the pink boxers and had them framed. With a placard saying "Happy Valentine's"

* * *

And that is the end of that darlings! Tell me if you want more in this verse! I particularly like writing in it.


End file.
